Angels can die, too
by Skeptizism
Summary: Oneshot OCC ... LuNa


He was gone

He was gone. He would never return. He died without knowing how she feels. She always wanted to talk to him… always imagined how she would say it and how they would get closer until…

"No…no…no…" she repeated again and again looking down on her map. It was soaked with the tears streaming down over her cheeks and dripping onto the paper lying in front of her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone entering the room.

"Nami? Are you ok? You didn't come out of your room for 3 days now."

She turned around.

"Oh… Robin…"

"Do you want to talk?"

"No… not right now. It's something I have to deal with by myself."

"You know… We… I mean the crew decided to fulfil his dream. He did anything for helping us reaching our goals and now we will find One Piece for his sake.  
He was a strong and loyal person who did everything for his nakama and he deserves that we make his dream come true. It's not easy for any of us to go on with him gone… I know how you feel…"

Robin turned to walk away – not wanting to bother Nami.

"I loved him…" she said – it wasn't more than a whisper but Robin still heard it.

Robin didn't know what to say. Losing a person who saved you more than one time may be one thing, but losing the person who saved you more than one time and the one you love was way worse than that.

"Nami…"

"I… I never brought up the courage to tell him." More tears were streaming down her face and her sobs became louder.

Robin walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how hard this must be for you. I've lost a lot of people I really cared about, too, but Nami promise me one thing: Don't try anything stupid. I don't want to loose another person… not my best friend…"

Nami didn't respond. Robin walked out. Now she was alone again - still feeling empty. She shut her eyes and cried herself to sleep.

All he could do was watching. Watching how his nakama cried. Watching how they stayed strong although he wasn't anymore…How they still don't want to give up their dreams…And also decided to make his dream come true, too. They still were his crew… But somehow he missed something. He looked at their faces…

Franky was wiping away his tears.  
So did Chopper and Usopp.  
Robin looked down and Zoro had put an arm around her to comfort her. He also had tears in his eyes.  
Although Sanji couldn't stand Luffy stealing food he still cried for him…after all the trouble he caused…

Brook was the first to break the silence.

"In situations like this I really wish to have eyes to cry out my sadness…but I'm a skeleton… I can't cry… yo…ho…ho…skull…joke…" he said in a monotone, sad voice.

They all missed him. He knew it. But still something wasn't right. He looked at each of them again and then realized that Nami wasn't there…

Thinking of her hurt. Now he could never tell her her true meaning to him… He was such a coward. He was too scared to tell her when he was alive and now … he wasn't even really dead he just stuck in this world between life and dead.  
He walked to Namis room. He opened the door, went in and closed it. He saw she was asleep.

Suddenly he felt the urge to touch her, so he went up close behind her. He looked over her shoulder and saw that she cried. He wished he could just put his arms around her an comfort her. Try to cheer her up. He wanted to touch her shoulder and so he did. Of course he knew she couldn't feel it.

He looked at the desk there was paper and also a pen. He took it and wrote down 4 words.  
He placed the piece of paper so that Nami could read it.

He waited till Nami woke up.

--  
Nami slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone…but she still felt someone was there. She looked around again and noticed a piece of paper lying on her desk. She took it and read through it.

_'I love you – Luffy'  
_

Then she felt something on her cheek. She slowly reached her hand up to her cheek and was surprised to feel something between her palms and her cheek. It felt like a hand. She traced her fingers along the arm of the invisible person and her eyes widened when she reached his face. She traced her fingers over the scar under his left eye and then over his lips.

Then she felt lips touching hers and she kissed back. The kiss didn't last long and she opened her eyes again.

What she saw there partly shocked her and partly made her happy.  
It was Luffy. He was actually standing in front of her and looked at her – his eyes clouded with passion. But something was new. He had large white wings on his back.  
He looked like an angel. Yes that's what he is… an angel who saved everyone who deserved it.

"Luffy…" She said, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Nami…"

"How? Why?..."

"I don't know but I don't think I can stay any longer… Nami I love you and I want you to know that."

"No you can't do this you can't die without me telling you that I love you too and then come back telling me you love me and after all expect me to keep on living without you… no… I don't want to… you can't leave…"

"I have to. My time is nearly over. Nami you know I'd do anything to help you fulfilling your dreams. And you're very special to me. But I can't. I have to go. I'm not allowed to stay."

"I don't want to be alone."

"I didn't know you're alone… I thought you had the others and if you still miss me… you could just…"

"What?"

"Just eat some meat! First it will make you happier and it will remind you of me!" he tried to cheer her up – giving his special grin, too.

"Baka" she tried to punch him but stopped when she felt how her hand moved right through his body.

"No… not now please stay just for some more minutes there's still so much to say…"

"Don't worry …we will meet again when your time has come ... I will wait for you Nami… doesn't matter how long – I WILL wait." And then he disappeared.

"I can't wait… I've waited too long…" I she said between sobs and tears.

The next thing that could be heard was a gunshot, a scream… and then there was silence.

The crew ran to Namis room. Nami wasn't there… but a piece of paper.

_'I love you – Luffy'_

And right below:

_'I love you, too – Nami. And I don't want to wait any longer to be with you.'_

Chopper looked at Robin with watery eyes…

"Robin, where is Nami?"

Robin wiped away the tears she had cried and smiled.

"She's save. She's with Luffy now."

The crew nodded and left the room. Now they will have to fulfil two dreams: Find one piece and map the entire world.

--

Nami slowly opened her eyes seeing Luffy standing in front of her. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her.

"Why did you do that? Now you can't fulfil your dream Nami…I told you I will wait no matter how long."

"My dream is fulfilled… my dream is being with you for the rest of my life… and now I am with you forever…"

The End


End file.
